BA116
Synopsis ''Yazmyne and her rivals compete against a thick field of over 250 Coordinator on the first appeal stage to advance to the Top 64. Summary The night after the Kanto Grand Festival's opening ceremony, Yazmyne is in her room with her Ivysaur, Pidgoet, Butterfree, Starmie, Spritzee, and Eevee on a quiet night as a nervous wreck. She rapidly brushes Pidgeot's wings and Spritzee's fur, over-polishes Starmie's core while trying to fragrance Ivysaur flower. Her Pokemon are clearly uncomfortable and Starmie hits Yazmyne with a slight Bubble Beam to calm her down, which works. From hearing the noise, Yazmyne's friends enter her room to see her as a complete mess. The girls throw Dante, Noxon, and Nick out, being boys, and help Yazmyne collect herself and her Pokemon. While the girls talk, Savannah states that this will be her second Grand Festival, having suffered a defeat in the Appeal Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Abiana states she started Contests because she never cared to truly battle with her Pokemon but wanted the world to see them by showing them off. Yazmyne admits that she became a Coordinator for her Pokemon. Yazmyne indicates that Elsie saw her battling in Viridian City and suggested that Yazmyne simply try out the contest scene. After that, Butterfree and Ivysaur were the ones who wanted to compete, and Yazmyne eventually agreed that it was her duty to try to win if not for her then for her Pokemon. Though she has come to appreciate Contests, the Hoenn native admits that she does not know why she is attempting them: if she's trying to copy her mother or accomplish what her brother did not. At this, Savannah calls Yazmyne depressing, stating that she has passion in what she does, and has five ribbons to prove it in addition to the eight badges she's earned. Abiana adds that going to the Grand Festival with that kind of attitude will get her knocked out in the first round. Abiana says she doesn't mind, so long as she is the one who beats Yazmyne, prompting the girls to laugh. The next day, fireworks fly and Elsie officially begins the festival with the first appeal stage. First, however, she points toward the golden festival trophy, which will be awarded to the best coordinator of the competition. The four judges are announced, and the first appeal stage begins with each Coordinator able to perform only one attack. In the back, Yazmyne, Nick, Noxon , Savannah, and Abiana are all joined together awaiting their turn to compete while Dante sits in the audience with Daniel. A female Coordinator performs with a Skiploom that floats above the stage, spreading Cotton Spore. An Ariados frightens the audience with Scary Face, and a Vileplume graces the stage with Petal Dance. Other contestants include Beautifly with Silver Wind to score an 82, Raichu's Thunder are an 88, Electrode's Explosion for a 62. A few more appeals earn equally low scores. When Abiana is called, she appeals with her Arbok who paralyzes the audience with Glare for an impressive score of 85. A Skitty's Fake Out grants its Coordinator a 79, and Meganium's Synthesis for a strong 90. As the 14th contestant, Celine performs with a Cofragrigus who uses Astonish to shock the judges, resulting in a strong 89. Yazmyne and Nick remember seeing some of the coordinators from their respective journeys, and they can see how much everyone has grown and earned their place in the festival. Later, Nick appeals with his Cleffa. Cleffa appeals with Misty Terrain, glowing a rainbow shade and generating a dome of pink energy that covers the open stage. Cleffa dissipates its dome while rainbow sparkles float to the ground. Nick earns a 94, one of the days best scores. Noxon and Savannah are surprised when Yazmyne states that Nick actually caught Solrock only a week before the festival on the Sea Gallop Ferry. Savannah appeals with Nidoqueen who evolved from her Nidorina. Nidoqueen uses Stone Edge, causing a massive stone pillar to burst from underneath her. From the base of the the stone, sprouts more petal-like stone appendages, mimicking the appearance of a stone flower. Elsie lauds the appeal, which also earns a roar of applause from the audience. Yazmyne appeals with her trusted Ivysaur. For the appeal, Ivysaur generates a large Energy Ball and then condenses it. Ivysaur surprises everyone by then swallowing its own Energy Ball. After a few seconds, The bulb on Ivysaur's back glows bright pink and the rest of his body illuminates a dazzling lime green hue. The crowd jumps in applause with the judges offering looks of approval. In the back, Abiana garners that the Ivysaur must become more powerful too as he swallows the Energy Ball. Nick thinks the appeal was excellent. The judges award Yazmyne a great score of 88! Near the last stage, Noxon calls on his Dragonair to appeal. Dragonair coats his body with a lime-green Safeguard for a beautiful performance. After twenty-minute intercession for the judges to finalize the scores, Lady Gillespie points to the large overhead monitor so everyone sees the Top 64 coordinators moving on to the next round. Yazmyne, Nick, and Savannah claim three of the top 10 spots while Megumi and Celine are ranked just beneath them. Toward the bottom, Abiana and Lamonie see their names, allowing them to safely advance to the second appeal stage. Night falls and Yazmyne gives Ivysaur all he can eat for his performance. The others gather with Yazmyne and compliments are shared, but all understand the festival has just begun. Major Events *The Kanto Grand Festival begins *Savannah's Nidorina is revealed to have evolved into Nidoqueen *Yazmyne, Nick, Noxon, Abiana, and Savannah clear the first appeal stage of the Grand Festival Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Carrie *Noxon *Savannah *Abiana *Nurse Joy *Coordinators *Audience *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Spritzee (Yazmyne's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Kanto Grand Festival